


Today won't go down in history

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Хенвон правда старается действовать по инструкции.





	Today won't go down in history

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под аудио Enter Shikari - Today won't go down in history

Сегодняшний день не войдет в историю. Не изменит судьбу человечества, не принесет ничего особенного. Он просто пролетит, как сотни, тысячи предыдущих и оставит после себя лишь вырванный календарный лист. Чтобы познать, казалось бы, столь очевидную истину, большинству людей требуются долгие годы или даже целые жизни. Но Хенвону на это не нужно тратить ни секунды своего времени. Он сам время. И у него есть лишь одна обязанность — идти, идти, идти без оглядки, оставляя позади бесчисленное количество событий: радостных и печальных, великих и незначительных, скучных и интересных. Абсолютно всех без исключения.

Хенвон старается ходить быстро, не давать волю эмоциям и ни во что не вмешиваться — все четко по инструкции, согласно зазубренным предписаниям — но юный нрав, как известно, горяч и сложен, и чтобы убедиться в этом, совсем не обязательно рождаться человеком. Хенвон, как любой наивный и старательный ребенок, думает, что никогда не оступится, не совершит типичных ошибок, свойственных неопытным новобранцам. Он всюду носит с собой потрепанное пособие, раз за разом мысленно проговаривает каждое содержащееся там правило и искренне верит, что не нарушит ни одного. До того самого момента, пока не встречает впервые свою метвенно-бледную напарницу с остро заточенной косой наперевес. 

Она смотрит азартно, игриво, зачем-то пинает носком черного сапога перевернутую машину и без колебаний замахивается, будто собирается салат нарезать, а не вытрясти душу из безвольного окровавленного тела за рулем. Че Хенвон, верный раб безмолвного спокойствия и страстный обожатель своей профессии, в полном ужасе каменеет и чудом успевает спрятать лицо в ладонях за мгновение до. А после безжалостно вцепляется в свои волосы, не сдержав надрывный, истошный вопль. 

— Бедный мальчик, — хриплый насмешливый голос режет слух и вызывает желание немедленно заткнуть уши. Но вместо этого Хенвон отнимает руки от лица и всматривается в циферблат часов на своем запястье. Простейший способ решения проблемы приходит в голову почти сразу, и ошибаться теперь ни капли не страшно. Ответственность за возможные последствия отныне кажется не мировой катастрофой, а лишь маленьким пустяком, потому что никакое наказание не может пугать сильнее, чем произошедшее минуту назад.

Сегодняшний день не войдет в историю. Но в памяти Че Хенвона вне всяких сомнений запечатлеется намертво.


End file.
